An Unwanted Visitor
'''An Unwanted Visitor '''is the eleventh episode of Leader Plankton!, and the seventh episode of the 2012 Leader Plankton! Summer Marathon. The previous episode was Moon Races and the next episode is The New Moonian Baby. Characters *Quag *Doctor Equan (debut) *Lahoonamine Egater (last name revealed) *Missita Egater (last name revealed) *Patrick Star *Leader Plankton *Sir Sandy *Black Sponge *Timmy the Twina *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Other guards of Leader Plankton Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton Moon *The Egater Home *Tinnington Public Hospital (debut) *Space *Quag's House Plot The Egater Family gets an unwanted visitor, and this visitor is Quag. Quag tries to convince Lahoonamine and Missita into giving Timmy away. This makes Timmy very upset and makes him want to beat up Quag but he can't due to his owners being there. Meanwhile, Patrick explores the moon and has wild things happen to him, while Leader Plankton and Sir Sandy need a rocket to get to the moon. Plot The Whole Egater Family were relaxing on the couch, watching some nice TV, until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said Lahoonamine. He walked up to the door and opened it and who was it? Quag. "Hello, Quag." said Lahoonamine unhappy. "Hello, Lahoonamine." replied Quag. Timmy frowned at Quag. Quag frowned back. "I would like to come in," said Quag. "We're kinda busy right now," said Lahoonamine, trying to get Quag to leave. Quag pushed Lahoonamine down to the floor. "Let me in!" he said just walking in. "Hey! You can't do that to my husband!" Missita complained. "I can do whatever I want, old lady," said Quag. "Now I need to tell you something. You know your pet, Timmy?" Quag said. Once Timmy heard his name he walked over. "I need you to get rid of him," said Quag. Timmy's eyes widened."Absolutely not!" cried Missita. "Oh, come on. He's always causing trouble around the neighborhood," said Quag. "Oh, please, Timmy's the best trained twina on the whole moon!" said Missita. "Oh, no! He keeps coming to my house and attacking me!! I have proof!" said Quag taking out a video. Timmy ran up and bit the video. He tore it in half. "Good boy, Timmy! It was probably some disgusting porn from Earth!" said Missita. Quag facepalmed. Patrick was at Quag's house. He ate breakfast and then went out to explore the moon. He saw some moon rocks. "Moon rocks!" Hhe walked over to them. "Hooray!! I bet they taste like candy!" he said sticking one in his mouth and coughing. "Oh my gosh!!! I must help this poor lad!!!!" said Doctor Equan rushing over. "Come with me," he said, bringing Patrick to the hospital. "Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!" he said running away to get patrick a glass of water while he was choking. "I need you to make me a rocket!" Leader Plankton told Squidward and Eugene. "Do we have to?" Squidward asked. "Do you want me to cut off your neck?" Leader Plankton asked kindly. Squidward's eyes widened in fear. He and Eugene started working on a rocket right away. Back at Anti-Plankton, Sir Sandy was thinking. "So...are we ready for the moon yet?" Black Sponge asked. "All we need now is a rocket," Sir Sandy explained. 'Well, then let's build a rocket!" said Black Sponge. "Well, why don't we just use the one in the closet?" Sir Sandy asked. "We have a closest?" said Black Sponge confused. "Quag, I highly doubt that Timmy has just been going to your house and attacking you. I mean, Timmy's the best trained twina on the whole moon. It might of just been another twina," Lahoonamine said. "It was not another twina!!! I want you to get rid of that twina and now!" shouted Quag. "Quag, we're not getting rid of Timmy," said Lahoonamine firmly. "Do it or I'll kill you!!!" shouted Quag. All of a sudden, Timmy started attacking Quag. "AHH!!! Get off of me!!!" shouted Quag stumbling into the hall. "Good boy, Timmy" said Missita. At the Tinnington Public Hospital, Patrick was now dying. "I need..." said Patrick. "What do you need?" asked Doctor Equan with tears in his eyes. "I need...TO TELL YOU THAT THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" said Patrick very happy. Doctor Equan's eyes twitched. "AHH!!!" he said running right through the wall and out of the building. He ran straight off the moon. "AHH!!!" he screamed but realized he wasn't falling. He was just floating because he was in space and there was no gravity! Leader Plankton was looking through tons of his inventions. He took out one of them. "Ahhh, the Gravity Ray! This will remove the gravity from anywhere that has gravity and will add gravity to anyplace that doesn't have gravity!" he said. He pressed a button on it and it shot right into space. "Oops," said Leader Plankton. Well, Doctor Equan was floating in space the he saw a red blast. "Hmmm...I wonder that was," he said and suddenly fell straight down. "AHHH!!!" Doctor Quan shouted. Back at the Egater House, Timmy was now fighting Quag in his secret agent form while they were in the bathroom. Lahoonamine calmy walked into the hall with a dull expression on his face. Timmy heard Lahoonamine. His eyes widened and he quickly get into pet mode. Lahoonamine kicked Quag out of the house. "AND STAY OUT!" he shouted and slammed the door shut. Back at Anti-Plankton, Sir Sandy and Black Sponge were looking at the rocket. "We're be at the moon in no time!" said Sir Sandy. Trivia *A short sneak peek was shown on August 18, 2012. Another short sneak peek was shown on August 19, 2012. The whole episode aired August 20, 2012.